


The Perils of Engineering

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack and Porn, Happy Ending, M/M, Metal Tentacles, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake accidentally discovers that Avon has put Zen's 'live cables' * to recreational use. Avon has to help Blake out, after all it was all his fault.</p><p>Blake really, really doesn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>*Canonically in the episode 'Redemption' metal cables shot out of the wall and took on a sinister life of their own. You can't tell me Avon didn't see possibilities in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Engineering

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I played this in an RPG long ago. To save covering up Bf's current fandom interests on her dashboard with old B7, I'm going to post this without using the official coauthor format (and yes, I did discuss it with her, and got a thumbs up). I'll change it later, when Bf has added enough new stuff that it will be buried.
> 
> For most of the RPGs I managed to force them into one Point of View (usually Avon's, he's the type to overthink and analyse so usually he'd had far more POV comments than Blake) but I felt that would be a disservice to this fic.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

It started as a normal day: breakfast, an argument with Avon, flirting with Jenna, then down to the control room for a bit of tinkering. Blake didn't notice the cables, not until they wrapped around his wrists and ankles, holding him prisoner against the wall. He struggled, cursing, trying to get Zen to let him go-- to no success. Then one of the cables, its end burning red-hot, cut his clothes from his body, leaving him naked, helpless. He shouted, then moaned as one thick cable snaked up his body and slowly made its way up his arse. Two more cables shot out of the main console, one to wrap around his now erect cock while the other slithered up his belly to his chest, sending weak electrical shocks against his nipples.

After his morning squabble, Avon was feeling invigorated. Back in the Domes, he'd had to go cruising in the Delta section to get half as much adrenalin. He was whistling a cheerful ditty about sailors, and looking forward to further exploration of Liberator, when he entered the control room and saw Blake, spread-eagled against the wall, being assaulted by machinery.

"Zen!" Avon whipped out a laser probe and approached the console in a threatening fashion. "Have _you_ betrayed _me_!"

Blake's hips were rocking furiously as he was violated. "Avon!" Blake moaned." Oh, Avon... h-help me! It--" Another thick bundle shot out from the machinery and began to fuck his face.

"Stand still, Blake!" Avon went over to a panel and shoved the laser probe into a hole and began rapidly wriggling it back and forth. "Zen, stop this at once! I'm sorry I ever taught you..." He glanced at Blake. "Stop it, Zen!"

Blake moaned around the bundle in his mouth. The cable up his arse kept slithering over his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He'd never been more confused in his life. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so damn good! He moaned, "A'n!"

"Oh, hell." Avon quickly stripped and went to Blake. "Sorry, Blake, but once Zen gets started, he doesn't like to stop until you come." Avon put his hand on Blake's cock, and the live wires obligingly slithered out of the way. "Zen, lube!" A thick, flexible pipe popped out of the wall, dripping something thick and clear into Avon's hand. He greased Blake's cock, turned around and impaled himself, with a little help from Zen's wires.

Blake gave a muffled cry as his body was enveloped in Avon's heat. He began to suck on the cable in his mouth, hips thrusting hard and fast. Penetrating and being penetrated, warm skin, cold machinery, melding into one, consuming him.

"That's right, Blake... ahh... yes... come on, come on..." Avon was half supported by cables in front of him that separated down to fine tendrils which played with his nipples, and tugged on his pubic hair. He was busily wanking with one hand and using the laser-probe in his other hand to discourage a wire from entering his mouth, while pushing back and forth onto Blake. 

It was too much for Blake all of it was too much. With a strangled cry, he jerked forward into Avon, then back, before coming, each wave of orgasm more intense than the next.

Avon shoved back onto Blake until Blake's last tremours ceased. "All right, Zen. Release!" With an electronic sigh, the various wires, cables and other extruded bits uncoiled from the two men, and slithered damply back into hiding. "It's over, Blake. You can get out of me now." Avon was still erect and unsatisfied, and that added unmeant sharpness to his tone.

"Mmm." Blake slowly pulled out of Avon, then he slid down the wall into a heap. He yelped as his sore arse hit the floor. He took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. He asked, hoarsely, "What--? Why--? I don't understand."

Avon muttered, "I need to recalibrate Zen's visual recognition circuits, I believe... unless the fault was in the empathic interface..." He looked at Blake who was rumpled and befuddled and appealingly flushed. "How are you? Do you think you can make it to the medical unit under your own power, or should I get Gan?" Avon started putting on his trousers.

"I'm... I'm all right." Blake stared at Avon's cock, his mouth watering. "You didn't... you're still hard." Blake reached out and ran his palm over the tip of Avon's cock.

Avon looked at Blake, startled. "I didn't think you'd care. You never seemed to notice before."

Never taking his eyes off of Avon's cock, Blake got to his knees. "It's so beautiful." He brushed his lips against the tip, until his mouth was shiny with precome.

Avon usually adapted fairly well, but this was so far from the furious reaction he expected that his mouth hung open for a moment, until he shut it with a clack of teeth. "I knew you loved men, but I didn't know you _loved_ men."

Blake looked up and slowly licked his lips. "You taste good." He wrapped a hand around Avon's cock, and began to lick the head of it as if it were an ice cream cone.

Avon moaned and put his hands on Blake's shoulders for balance. "Ahh!" He trembled with the urge to thrust. "Oh... do it, do it, Blake..."

Blake sighed and tongued the slit. He whispered, "Big and warm." He took the head into his mouth and let it rest on his tongue.

"Oh, yes." Avon fondled Blake's shoulders, and looked down on his head. He whispered, "And curly, too."

"Mmm." Blake released Avon. He felt funny, dizzy, overly excited. Lusty. He snickered. "I love cock. I love _your_ cock." He swallowed Avon's cock and sucked hard, moving his tongue wildly.

A tiny sane fraction of Avon's mind pointed out that anyone could walk into the control room at any time, But a much larger percentage of him shouted 'Want more!' and urged him to thrust into the gorgeously warm, wet mouth sucking hungrily on him. "Oh, Blake... so good... oh, yes... I need that... suck me, suck me!"

Yes, Blake knew exactly what Avon wanted. It was what he wanted too. He reached around and rubbed Avon's arse, stroking the smooth skin, then playing between the cheeks. With his other hand, he pinched and pulled his own nipples, moaning and rocking his hips.

Blake's hand on his arse, fingers sliding through the slickness of Blake's come, was Avon's undoing. He shouted Blake's name, dug his fingers bone-deep into Blake's shoulders, arched forward and flowed into Blake's mouth.

Blake groaned and swallowed until only the taste of Avon lingered. He sucked cock a bit more, feeling it soften before releasing it with a sigh, then he got down on all fours. "Please," he begged, "I want something inside of me. Avon, make _Liberator_ fuck me again."

Avon felt a bit jealous. He caught his breath and knelt beside Blake. "I could, but would you rather have the human touch?" He stroked Blake's face. "Fingers... or fist?"

Blake gasped and his cock jerked at the thought of Avon... He turned his head and kissed Avon's hand. "Your fist!"

Avon grinned and kissed Blake quickly. "Zen!" For once the computer didn't demand exact specifications on an order, but produced the lube pipe again. Avon checked his fingernails for snags, nipping off one sharp bit with his teeth, then moved to where Blake could watch as he greased his arm up past the elbow. "Have you ever done it before?" He stroked Blake's buttocks with his greasy hand, toying with Blake's opening.

Blake shook his head and moaned. Why was Avon asking all of these silly questions? Didn't he realize how much Blake needed this? He moved his hips back slowly, trying to get Avon to do it already.

"All right." Avon pushed two fingers into Blake, and, remembering how easily Blake had taken Zen's number 4 Fuckoid-cable, he folded his thumb into his palm and went in up to his knuckles. "Relax and let me in, Blake." He licked the back of Blake's neck while rocking his hand, trying to loosen the muscle. Once he was in past the wrist it would be easy. "Easy, Blake, take it easy."

Blake closed his eyes and bit his lip. It hurt, oh, it hurt so good. He took a deep breath, then another, trying to relax so that Avon could shove his hand... He moaned again and wiggled slightly, panting. "Oh, Avon. Fuck me with your hand. Please."

Avon grabbed Blake's cock with his other hand, and began squeezing and stroking it to distract him from Avon being a pain in his arse in a new way. "I love fucking you, Blake." He nipped Blake's shoulder and when Blake jumped in surprise, Avon twisted his hand and rubbed the bulge of prostate, forcing his hand in another inch. "I'm going to go so far up you, I'll be able to feel your heart beat."

Blake gasped, lust surging through his body, but he didn't move. Avon was controlling this fuck... Avon could control everything. He said softly, "Touch me everywhere. Inside and out. Fuck me, Avon. Fuck every part of me."

Avon grinned. For once he had Blake right where he wanted him, at his feet, begging. "Oh, I will, I will..." Avon abandoned Blake's cock in favour of pulling on Blake's balls, while his hand fucked Blake deeper, and deeper, the pressure on his fingers painful, until there was a sudden 'give' and he slid in up to his wrist bone. He laughed. "Vila once told me that I had good hands, and should have been a pickpocket. Maybe he was right." He twisted his hand inside Blake, fingers stroking the hot, delicate skin.

Sweat stung Blake's eyes, but that didn't matter, not with the large bulk up his arse. He'd never been so full or so excited in all of his life. Avon was touching him, inside of him. He squeezed, panting. "You have... perfect... perfect hands."

Avon laughed again. "And what shall I do with the other one?" He began thrusting his arm inside Blake, carefully, making it seem he was going deeper than he actually was. His other hand explored Blake, pinching nipples, tugging at armpit hair, scratching along Blake's belly, pressing inside his navel, roaming everywhere, but always returning to pump Blake's cock.

Blake couldn't keep quiet, or keep still; he was moaning continuously, and rocking slightly on his knees. Each touch, each pump of Avon's hand bought him closer. There was so much power behind the fist, so much trust and need... and... he exploded. It felt as if he was exploding. Tears spilled from his eyes and he sobbed as everything faded away except the intense pleasure.

Avon waited until Blake calmed, stroking his side and murmuring meaningless reassurances until he felt it safe to ease his hand out. He sank to his knees in front of Blake, smiling until he saw the tears. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to hurt you."

Blake lowered himself to the ground, too tired to do much else. He looked at Avon's sleepily, confused. He said softly, " You didn't hurt me." He reached out a trembling hand and stroked Avon's thigh. "That was the most intense sexual experience I've ever had." He smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Avon smiled. "I'm glad it was good for you." He kissed Blake suddenly. "Ah... instinctive reaction, I'm as surprised as you are."

Blake laughed and closed his eyes. "I'm not surprised." He grabbed Avon's hand and tugged. "I'm cold, you're warm."

Avon grinned. "I'd say you had that backward, but I know what you mean." He moved closer to Blake and took him in his arms, rubbing at Blake's back. "I keep a dressing gown in here..." His grin widened. "Just in case... it won't fit you very well, but at least you won't have to sneak naked through the corridors."

"Mmm." Blake nuzzled Avon's neck. "Sleepy. Little nap." He shifted to make himself more comfortable and drifted off toward sleep. He whispered faintly,"Stay..."

Avon looked at the bundle of sleeping rebel and shrugged. He whispered, "This is going to do my back no good." He kissed Blake and settled as comfortably as possible on the deck. He said quietly, "Zen. Dim the lights, shut and lock the door, and put up the 'control room out of order, use control room B' sign, would you?" Avon heard the door snick shut,then shut his eyes and cuddled Blake. He whispered, "I think I prefer the human touch as well."


End file.
